


Grey is My Favorite Color on You

by paradisel0st



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Very cute :(, they curse a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisel0st/pseuds/paradisel0st
Summary: Renjun finds a grey hair on his boyfriend Jaemin's head. Jaemin doesn't react well.





	Grey is My Favorite Color on You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people! I dont do fluff that much, not really my strong suit, but I hope you guys enjoy this fic! I definitely enjoyed writing it :")! Also, they curse a little bit, but I feel like it makes the conversation flow easier and I'm trying to get comfortable cursing too so yeah! sorry if that makes you uncomfortable :( also lemme know how you like the fic! and this isnt beta'd so theirs prob a lot of grammer and tense issues :P! Anyway, enjoy!!

Jaemin was lying on top of Renjun as Renjun runs his fingers through Jaemin’s hair.

Jaemin loves moments like these, where he can lazily lie down with his boyfriend in peace and quiet on his boyfriends bed. 

Renjuns presence always calms Jaemin down. 

Jaemins boyfriend was his rock and keeps him steady.

That's why he feels so happy and grounded with Renjuns fingers carding through his hair and massaging his head. 

Just as he was about to fall asleep to the soft touches and slight pulls from Renjun’s delicate fingers, Jaemin hears a gasp from above him and Renjuns fingers still. 

“Renjuuun,” Jaemin whined “why'd you stoooop.”

“Jaemin stop whining” Renjun says while laughing, albeit a little uncomfortably. 

Jaemin can feel Renjun move forward, examining his head. 

“Babe, stop looking at my big head and do what you were doing before pleeeease, I'm so close to falling asleep” Jaemin whines again.

Renjun sighs deeply and shakes his head fondly. 

“Jaem,” Renjun says softly “I think you've got a grey hair”

Suddenly, Jaemin is wide awake. 

“Excuse me?” Jaemin shouts as he shoots up from his position in Rejuns bed, accidentally hitting Renjun's chin with the top of his head as he runs to the mirror on the door to inspect this supposed grey hair. 

“What the fuck Jaem,” Renjun says slightly annoyed as he nurses his chin in his hands “that fucking hurt”.

“Renjun, babe, I'm so sorry, but now's not the time, I’m fucking DYING” Jaemin practically sobs out as he grimaces at the unwanted grey hair attached to his head. 

Renjun laughed incredulously from behind Jaemin.

“Hun, the world isn't ending, it's just a grey hair, stop being so dramatic”

Jaemin turns toward Renjun, an incredulous expression on his face, and the single strand of grey hair in his hands.

He then shoves the grey hair in Renjuns face.

“Renjun, are you seeing this? This is real right? Im old now right? I cant listen to cool music anymore, or go to concerts, or go out to movies, or hang out with my friends”

“Jaem-” Renjun tries to interrupt.

“Oh no, oh no!! I just turned twenty Ren. I just turned twenty and I'm already greying? Tomorrow I'm gonna wake up bald and have to take my ten year old kids to soccer practice just to see them fall flat on their face and I won't be able to laugh because I won’t know how to laugh anymore because adults are so boring-”

Renjun interrupted his boyfriend by forcing his hand on his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Ren,” Jaemins muffled whines escape through Renjuns palm.

“Hun, I’m gonna need you to stop getting existential and just listen to me for a couple of minutes, okay? Can you do that for me Jaem? Please?”

Jaem looked down at Renjun, mouth still covered by Renjuns hands, and nodded slowly while looking into his eyes. 

Jaemin loved Renjuns eyes.

He already felt calmer. 

“Jaemin, this grey hair means nothing. It's probably here because you get stressed from performances and want to do well on stage! You’re okay and you won't wake up bald tomorrow, love. You're gonna be okay. And I swear I will never let you be a boring dad on the sidelines of a rec soccer league. Instead, we’ll both be cheering for our little girl or boy and laugh our asses of when our kids fall because we are so funny and we know how to laugh because we’ll always have each other to make stupid jokes with. And life can't be boring, even when we're old, if we are by each other sides. Na Jaemin, look at me, you'll be okay.”

Renjun held eye contact with Jaemin as tears were slowly building and falling from Jaemin’s eyes.

“Ahh Jaem stop! Don't cry you're gonna make me cry!” Renjun laughed and playfully hit Jaemins shoulders as tears built in his own eyes. 

“Renjun, I love you so much.” Jaemin says as he pulls Renjun into a bone crushing hug

“Ahh,” Jaemin loosens up his grip as Renjun wiggles,”I know” Renjun says playfully while swaying them back and forth comfortably. 

“So, I guess this whole getting old thing isn't as bad as I thought” Jaemin says with a sly grin.

“Oh shut up, if you're old then what am I?” Renjun groans as he pushes the top of his head into Jaemins chest. 

\--------

 

Jaemin and Renjun are lazing around Renjuns bed again as they usually do in between schedules, this time Renjun lying on top of Jaemin as Jaemin cards his fingers through Renjuns hair. 

Everything is serene and peaceful and the soft pushes and pulls from Jaemins fingers start to lull Renjun to sleep. And then something eerily familiar happens. 

Jaemin's hands still in Renjuns hair.

Renjun hears a soft gasp from above him and then a string of laughter.

“What, Jaemin, Jaem come on what is it?” Renjun asks while trying to get up and look at Jaemin, but Jaemin was keeping him still on the bed.

“Just hold still for a little bit more” Jaemin says laughing afterwards. 

Renjun feels a pull from his head and a pain in a very specific spot on his head.

“Ow Jaemin what the hell” he yells rubbing his head as he shoots up from his bed and looks down at Jaemin. 

In Jaemins hands is a single strand of grey hair. 

“Ren…,” Jaemin says with a look of complete giddiness. “You're fucking old!”

Jaemin collapses into giggles as he thinks about Renjuns grey hair inside of his palm. He cant believe that their both greying so early, but at least they're greying together. He looks back up at Renjun and sees Renjun with a blank face, seemingly lost in thought.

 

“Ren, how ya handling the news?” Jaemin asks with a grin the size of a cheshire cat.

“I'm calling the stylists” Renjun says matter of factly as if it was obvious. 

“Why?” Jaemin asks confused, “what are they going to do?”

“I'm bleaching this bitch” Renjun says as he turns around and walks out the door.

The only thing heard after that is the sound of Jaemins laughs carrying throughout the dorm as tiny feet walk determinedly out the door and into the stylists area.


End file.
